


Dreams

by red_camellia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Era, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Somehow, it's not really smut, just a little sexy, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_camellia/pseuds/red_camellia
Summary: Draco Malfoy has weird dreams about Harry Potter





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short scenario from a fic I never ended up finishing

_For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. - J.K. Rowling_

 

The air was heavy and hot, sweat pearls rolled down between Draco Malfoy’s shoulder blades. His quidditch robes were lying too tight and heavy on his skin. Harry Potter had his legs crossed, his glasses slightly askew and sliding down a bit his nose. Draco moved forward and reached out his hand, Harry didn’t stop Draco as he slowly pushed the glasses back into position. As he pulled his hand back, he took off the cloak. Harry tilted his head with a cheeky smile and got up. He put his hand into his messy hair and messed them up more.  
“Don’t do that, Potter”, Draco hissed. Harry grinned and grabbed Malfoy by his school robes.  
It nearly cut him off completely, suffocating him for a second, then his robes slid down his back, landing around his legs. And then he loosened his own clothes, Draco’s throat still felt tight as if Potter was choking him. Harry took his time to get rid of his clothes and finally he threw them to the side.  
“Get in then, will you?”, Harry said. Draco flinched. “What?”  
Harry nodded to their right and somehow Draco only noticed then that they were standing in the showers of the Quidditch practice rooms. Harry turned on the water and leaned his head back, the water rushing down onto him. His messy hair being finally flattened down, water dripping onto his shoulders, Draco watched the water rushing over his chest, down, down.  
Draco breathed in so sharply, he gasped and coughed.  
He was sweaty and it was hot, but he was wrapped in two blankets in his bed and he was not standing in the showers with Harry Potter. He covered his eyes, his breath slowly calming down. The image of Harry Potter standing in the shower had burnt itself into his mind. He untangled himself from the blankets and checked if he had woken up anyone, but his roommates were fast asleep. So Draco snuck down to the showers, he quickly unbuttoned his pajamas and pushed the door open. He wondered halfway if someone would hear him, but before he could even get into the shower he had to suppress a scream. Someone was standing there.

“Potter?”, it slipped past his mouth before he could think twice. Draco realized he had no wand with him and there was no light, so the person remained a shadow. The person didn’t say a word and Draco went closer cautiously, why he was doing so, he didn’t know. Usually he would have run for it, but then suddenly a dim light lit up the showers. The shadow belonged to a man, but Draco still couldn’t quite tell who he was, although his shape was very familiar. The person turned the shower on. Draco walked straight into the warm water rushing down on him. “Don’t turn around”, whispered the person. It was a weird triumph to have been right, to have recognized Potter only by his shadowy silhouette. Draco gasped when cold hands touched his shoulder from behind.

With a start Draco sat up. Was he slipping from one dream into the next? Was he finally awake? He touched for his wand with trembling hands.  
“Lumos”, he whispered. His wand light showed his room looking ordinary, his roommates sleeping. Blaise stirred in his sleep, when the light fell onto him. There was no shadowy figure and it was quiet. Draco sat back onto his bed, staring at his legs for a long time without actually looking at them. In his mind he replayed the weird dream.  
He was extremely tired, but scared to go back to sleep, in case he slipped into another series of Harry Potter dreams. Why would he dream of Potter in this way anyway? Why did he see him like that?  
Draco remembered Potter's body under the hot water and felt himself heating up as if the hot water was really washing over his body. He pulled the blankets over his head. He would never agree that he thought Harry Potter was good-looking. Besides, there was no evidence that Harry Potter looked like that when he was naked.

Draco had pondered on that thought for a few minutes when he realized what he was thinking about and groaned in frustration. It was 4 am when sleep won and he dozed off. Harry Potter’s face kept appearing, but it remained the only body part this time. And when Draco woke up the next day, he was in a bad mood.  
He would never take sleep potion against his insomnia again.


End file.
